


Severus’ Revenge

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Castration, Cock Vore, Impregnation, M/M, Maiming, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Penectomy, Torture, Violence, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus devises a harsh punishment for the marauders.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Torture, maiming, violence and gore, non-consensual body modification, and naughty language.

He’s walking along the hall, hand just resting on his wand, waiting for the inevitable confrontation. He knows it’s only a matter of time. He rounds another corner, his spell searching out any other living thing in the vicinity. At this time of the night he needs to be cautious to avoid being caught out of bounds by a professor. He feels something to his left, something quite small, the rat most likely. He feels another enter the radius of his charm and smirks, the rat never travels alone, he wonders which one that is. The wolf seems most likely. Which just leaves...two more enter the radius of his spell from behind him, he makes a mental note to pull the knowledge of whatever charm enables them to find him so effortlessly from their minds. He continues walking as if he is unaware of their presence, he leads them to a long disused hallway, luckily nearby. Then waits until the first jinx is cast, before quickly sidestepping it. He snaps out a spell of his own creation, which locks all four into immobility. He gives them his most vicious smile. He stalks over to the ringleader, yanks the cloak off him, and whispers coldly.

“I have decided that the only punishment severe enough to serve as revenge for your torment is...emasculation.”

The arsehole’s eyes widen and he pales dramatically. He laughs as he floats the other two closer, strips all four of them with a spell, after forcing the rat back into his more human form, then pulls out the knife. He starts with the wolf, he’ll save Potter for last, the prick deserves the suspense. He’s going to enjoy watching the hope die in his eyes when he finally gets to his turn. He casts a silencing ward on the hall, while they can’t consciously make any noise while under the immobilizing spell, screams aren’t exactly a conscious choice.

He kneels, straddling the wolf’s waist in an almost intimate manner, the better to watch the bastard’s face as his eyes morph from panic to despair. He places the knife next to his cock, pressing it close enough that the wolf will feel it, but not slicing into him, yet. He informs him coldly.

“You should have done more to control your friends. You’re a pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor.”

He drives the knife in to the base of the wolf’s cock, sliding it to the side and carving it off, the wolf’s screams echo down the hall. He finds himself hardening at the sight of the agony in the wolf’s eyes, and at the sound of his pained whimpers. He presses his wand tip to the wound, cauterizing it, the smell of the wolf’s flesh charring makes his stomach turn, but also causes him to harden further. He quickly carves his bollocks off as well, and then heals him, leaving him smooth. As tempting as it is to leave him scarred, this feels more demeaning somehow. He clears the blood away and pats the wolf’s chest in a mocking manner.

“You’ll be fine. If I can survive seven years of paranoia induced by your friend’s constant attacks, you’ll survive a life without pleasure. Of course you could always bottom.”

He receives quite the glare in response. He laughs and moves onto the next. He stares down at the pathetic example of a man. Drags the tip of his wand down his throat, while telling him.

“I thought about giving you a different punishment than your friends. You hardly seem deserving of the privilege of pretending to be human, you’re more rat than man, but simply leaving you stuck as a rat wouldn’t truly be a punishment, would it?”

He places the knife next to his cock, stares into his eyes as they fill with panic, then shoves it home. The rat screams so beautifully. He stills for a moment and simply drinks in the sound, then slices his cock off completely, cauterizes the wound, and slices his balls off as well. He goes through the process of cleaning up after himself, while watching the man cry, and smiling down at him.

He moves onto the real reasons he’s doing this in the first place. The ones who earned this punishment for themselves and their friends. He kneels above the mutt’s thighs next. Places the knife next to his cock, and smirks when the man manages to flinch just very slightly, in spite of his spell. He must be more powerful than he’d thought. But not powerful enough to save himself.

“All this time you thought I was weak, you thought you could torment me with no fear of reprisal, but you were _wrong_.”

He slides the knife from the base of the bastard’s cock to the tip, then shoves it through it, carving his cock in half lengthwise. He commits this moment to memory, he’s going to be reliving this again and again for years. His cock can’t possibly get any harder than it is, he’s getting close to the edge and he hasn’t touched himself once. He slowly carves the two halves of the mutt’s cock off, cauterizes him, being perhaps more thorough than is entirely necessary, then carves off his bollocks. He cleans him up quickly. He can’t wait to get to the last, and worst, of them.

He kneels above him, smirking at the sight of tears already running down the bastard’s face.

“None of you are going to remember any of this, you’ll wake up tomorrow with no knowledge of who mutilated you. You’ll suspect me of course, but I have an extremely solid alibi, I’m meeting with my head of house at this moment. But where you will forget, I will remember. I will remember your screams, the despair filling your eyes, and the tears you shed. This moment is going to bring me pleasure for many years to come, I could almost thank you for driving me to this.”

He laughs, then presses the blade slowly into the bastard’s cock, pulling the most glorious screams from him. He presses it through the arsehole’s cock, then drags it upward, slicing his cock in half as well. But he doesn’t stop there, not for the bastard who has always been the worst of them. He slowly carves at his cock, showering them both in his blood. He drags it out for as long as he can, then he cuts away the remains, cauterizes the wound, and decides to take his time with his bollocks as well. Although he isn’t quite sure...he laughs when he gets the most delightful idea. He presses his wand against the bastard’s sack and intones a very specific spell. He watches his eyes widen in horror. The spell has mostly been forgotten, too gruesome for most to handle even watching it be cast, he’s rather surprised the bastard knows it. He watches raptly as the bastard’s bollocks inflate with more and more semen, it doesn’t take long before the arsehole is groaning, his eyes full of despair. He watches, almost panting, for...the bastard’s balls finally reach their limit. They explode. It pulls a screech out of the bastard and an appreciative groan out of him. Fuck. He needs to finish this quickly. He carves away the remains, heals the damage, but doesn’t clean away the blood and semen, yet. He sets his wand aside and pulls out his own cock, stroking himself slowly, trying to make this last, he’s on edge already. He stares down at the mess, at the proof of his revenge, bites his lip, and climaxes. He adds his own spend to the mess covering the bastard, then puts his cock away, still panting. He cleans up the mess and then stands, drinking in the sight of the four of them. He cannot believe he was successful, he had been convinced something would go wrong. He quickly modifies their memories and leaves them lying, still naked, in the hall. In the dusty out of the way hall where they are they won’t be found for hours. Which will give him plenty of time to cast enough innocent spells to obscure his wand’s involvement.

He casts a quick glamour on himself then heads back to the statue of the one eyed witch, waiting for Lucius to show. He smirks at the way the man is scowling, apparently he still detests his old head of house. Or it could have been pretending to be him that aggravated him so. The man stops beside him and growls.

“If I never see that man again it’ll be too soon. And next time you wish me to polyjuice as yourself please remind me of this incident, so I can refuse utterly to do so.”

He chuckles and opens the passage for the man. He makes sure to thank him before he leaves and to remind him.

“I’ll show you the memory later. I have a feeling you’ll enjoy it almost as much as I did.”

“Mm, I have no doubt that is true. Nevertheless...you owe me.”

“I am well aware. Thank you Lucius, truly.”

The man sighs dramatically.

“What are friends for if not helping one to commit heinous acts?”

He shakes his head at the man’s retreating back, closes the passage behind him, then drops the glamour and makes his way back to his dorm.

~~~~~~

It takes till the next evening for the bastards to be found. He’s called up to the headmaster’s office. He sits, feigning confusion, as the man interrogates him about his whereabouts the night before. Slughorn objects loudly to suspicion being thrown on his best student.

“The boy was with me for hours, Albus. Now really, his mother just died and you think he would be off doing something like this rather than mourning her loss?”

The old fool gives him a kindly look. He sneers, very slightly, back. The man’s expression doesn’t change.

“I am sorry for your loss, but you are the most likely suspect. I’m sure you’ll understand that we must inspect your wand.”

He sighs a put-upon sigh, hands the man his wand, and waits patiently for the inevitable result. The old fool sighs and hands it back, giving him a disappointed look, seemingly still convinced he is guilty. He gives him a challenging look back.

“May I go?”

There’s a few more minutes of useless chatter and then he is finally given permission to leave.

He makes his way out and runs straight into Lily. He stops, a bit non-plussed, he hadn’t expected this confrontation to happen so soon. She growls out.

“How could you?”

He merely stares back blankly. His heart still hurts at the sight of her. He wishes they were still friends, but knows they never really were friends in the first place, or she wouldn’t have abandoned him. She flies into a rage, as he knew she would. He ignores it. He turns and walks away. She follows. He stops after the third insult, and rounds on her, snarling in her face.

“My mother just died, in case you have forgotten. Although that is, I suppose, beside the point. They checked my wand and it came up clean. You may say whatever you like, but it won’t change _that_ fact.”

He turns and walks away leaving her glaring after him he has no doubt.

~~~~~~

He heads down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. He doesn’t even try to stop the smile that breaks out at the sound of the whispers spreading through the hall, and the sight of the gap at the Gryffindor table.

He sits and eats slowly, too busy savoring the atmosphere to pay attention to his breakfast. He smirks when he hears that they’ve already fled the castle. Although he is a little disappointed he won’t get to see their changed behavior first hand.

~~~~~~

The next few weeks are chaos. He finds himself confronted repeatedly by idiots who expect him to confess to his crime. He gives them all his usual blank-faced stare. They don’t give up even so and he finds himself glad of the fact he’ll be leaving Hogwarts for good soon.

It isn’t until their last day that Lily finally approaches him again. He’d known it was coming, she’s been staring at him for weeks, but he still finds himself sighing. He would rather not have to deal with her again.

“I’m sorry. I was a bitch the other day, I shouldn’t have assumed you did it, and even if you did do it...it’s not like they didn’t ask for it with the way they treated you.”

He blinks, shocked into silence for a long moment. Then he accepts her apology, somewhat hesitantly, but soon finds himself roped into a tentative friendship with her. He gleans her surface thoughts and finds that she regrets her past behavior, not just from this week either. She wishes she had never broken off their friendship. He still isn’t sure this is a good idea, but...he has missed her.

~~~~~~

Graduation is just as boring as he’d thought it would be, at first anyway. There are reporters in the audience and they begin asking the headmaster very pointed questions. He has a hard time controlling his expression. Serves the bastard right for ignoring his plight all these years.

~~~~~~

It takes almost four months before the long awaited event occurs. He happens to be with Lily, shopping for a dress for her date with Rabastan, when he sees them. He goes still. He has to cast a subtle spell to force his cock to soften as he watches Potter and Black walk down the street, pretending to be perfectly fine, but he can tell how uncomfortable they are. He’s spent years studying their every move because his survival depended on it. It takes a moment but Potter turns and catches sight of him. He smirks widely and Lily grips his arm tightly, while Potter goes pale.

“Sev! Don’t do anything incriminating.”

“Would it not be more incriminating to pretend indifference? After seven years of their abuse indifferent would look more suspicious than anything else I could do, except perhaps signing a confession.”

She nods reluctantly. Then drags him off to the dress shop, chattering away about what kind of dress she’s looking for, and pretending nothing is out of the ordinary. They walk past the two on their way and he gives them his most vicious smile.

“Nice seeing you again.”

The glares he receives in return leave him chuckling, especially with the edge of despair he can see in their eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

He sighs when he hears her start singing, muttering under his breath about the unnaturalness of morning people. She laughs in response.

“You sound like Tuney. Unnatural. We’re magical, can’t really get more unnatural than that.”

“And yet somehow you have managed it.”

She laughs again. Then asks.

“Think of a name yet?”

He glares. None of his ideas have been good enough. He’s almost given up on finding one that they will agree on. She shakes her head and says.

“Neither have I. Let’s just get some brewing done and we’ll decide on a name for the shop later. Worst comes to worst we can write up all the names we’ve rejected, pin them to the wall, and throw darts at them.”

“That is a terrible way to choose a name.”

“You’re just worried one of mine will end up winning.”

He gives her a blank stare and she laughs again.

They begin brewing the next batch of potions they’re planning to stock, working in perfect synchronicity after all these years of working together. He realizes he can’t quite recall how many rat spleens they’ll be needing for the next potion they’ll be brewing, and since they’re now waiting on the current batch to finish simmering he pulls out his copy of Advanced Potion Making and consults his notes on it. Or that’s the plan anyway. Lily snatches the book out of his hands with a quiet sound of triumph.

“I’ve got it! I know exactly what to call the shop!”

He gives her an unamused look. She smirks at him, which slowly widens to a smile, while she draws out the suspense.

“Princely Potions.”

He gives her a disgusted look. She huffs, annoyed.

“It’s the perfect name. It’s emphasizes the quality of our potions while also telling everyone whose shop it is. You cannot seriously hate it. Not possible.”

He ignores her, snatches the book back, and goes back to brewing. She sighs.

“Fine. We’ll keep looking. But we won’t find something better because it’s perfect. You arse.”

~~~~~~

The next day he’s striding up the street toward their, still under construction, storefront. He glances up at the façade as he nears and stops, stunned, and slightly horrified. Then annoyed. He stalks angrily toward the shop, and Lily.

“Goddamn it, Lily...”

“Oh shush you, we’ve already got our first batch of specialty orders. Here, this should cheer you up.”

He growls, but snatches the parchment out of her hand and glances at it. Oh. He has been hoping someone would order this potion, he’s never had a chance to brew it before between the expensive ingredients and the short shelf-life. He glares at her one last time anyway, before striding into the lab to begin brewing. It may be a decent name, but he still hates it, and he _will_ get her back for this.

~~~~~~

They’ve only been open for a few weeks when _he_ comes in. He’s seen the man before, at the manor, but he’s never been able to bring himself to approach him. His brother would have been even more unbearable if he had, he knows. But now with the elder Black out of the picture...no. Regulus wouldn’t be interested in him. He straitens one of the vials a customer knocked askew. The man comes to stand beside him and he turns to see what he wants, his heart rate picking up.

“I was told to come here for more...exclusive potions.”

Shit. This is Lucius’ doing. He’s going to kill the man. He nods Regulus into the back and follows after him. He’s just opening his mouth to ask what type of poison he needs brewed, he assumes the man has no idea Lucius sent him here because of his idiotic attraction, but he never gets a word out. Because Regulus pushes into his space and gives him a heated look. His mouth goes dry and he returns it in kind, before pulling the man into a kiss. Which starts off intense and quickly becomes positively indecent. When he finally pulls away the man instantly pulls his head back down and kisses him again. Then whispers.

“You know, I’ll need to thank Lucius, this is exactly what I was looking for. Or...almost anyway.”

He gives him an inquiring look. The man clarifies.

“What I’m really looking for involves a lot less clothing.”

He narrows his eyes at the man, closes and locks the door to the front with a negligent wave of his hand, then pushes him toward the nearest table. Regulus just smiles and begins stripping. He begins stripping as well, luckily remembering to cast a quick silencing charm, they haven’t even been open a month yet they really don’t need to earn that kind of reputation. It isn’t long before they’re both bare, Regulus sprawled across the table, his legs wrapped around his waist. He’s working him open with one hand while gripping his hair with the other, kissing him like his life depends on it. He pulls back and just breathes for a moment, Regulus gives him a confused look.

“Why did you never make a move if you wanted me?”

He raises an eyebrow at the man, who still looks confused. He explains his reasoning, the man looks sympathetic, then delighted.

“That _was_ you wasn’t it? Oh don’t worry. He deserved it. He’s a cruel bastard.”

He nods seriously, then slips his fingers free, lines up his cock, and waits for confirmation.

“I’ve wanted you for ages, Severus. Fuck me.”

He shakes his head at the absurdity of that statement and pushes inside. He presses deeper while staring into the man’s eyes. Regulus gives him a small smile once he’s fully seated.

“Finally where you’re meant to be. Now move.”

“You are a demanding little bottom, aren’t you?”

Regulus wraps his legs around him and pulls him into a kiss, then whispers.

“You’ve no idea, but I’m sure you can keep up.”

He begins thrusting lazily, wanting to make this last, Regulus rising to meet his thrusts, it’s delightful but not quite enough. He speeds up and then it’s perfect, almost too good. He’s soon panting with pleasure, Regulus panting as well. He pulls the man into another kiss but quickly breaks it off so he can begin thrusting harder and faster. It isn’t long before he’s slamming into the man’s prostate, pulling quiet whimpers from him. He starts to reach for his cock to bring him to orgasm but Regulus stops him.

“I’ll cum on your cock or not at all.”

He can’t exactly argue, not when the very idea almost pushes him over the edge, so he doesn’t bother trying. He simply hammers into the man’s prostate harder than ever, quickly driving him to orgasm. Regulus’ arse clenches tight around him and pulls his own climax from him. He stands there, arms braced on the table, panting, as he tries to recover. Regulus pulls him into another kiss. Then whispers.

“I do in fact need some poison though.”

He shakes his head at the ridiculous, beautiful, man.

~~~~~~

Lily keeps smirking at him whenever Regulus drops by, which is pissing him off a bit. He decides he needs to get her back for the name and also now for her annoying behavior. He slips her a fertility potion.

~~~~~~

Almost two months later he’s in the back brewing another batch of pain potions when Lily storms in.

“You arsehole of a man! Do you know what you did?!”

He casts a quick stasis charm on the cauldron and turns to give her a look.

“I’m pregnant. They found a fertility potion in my system and since I used a truth-telling potion on Rab to verify it wasn’t him...”

“You think _I_ would dose you with a fertility potion?”

“Who else would it be? And it’s quadruplets, you fucking idiot.”

Fuck. He’s not sure if he should pull his wand or not, no point giving her ideas. She narrows her eyes at him and he manages to draw his wand right before she casts. He just barely deflects the curse in time. He chokes out.

“A celibacy curse, Lily? What the hell?”

“You fuck with my sex life, I’ll fuck with yours. I hope you realize you’re going to be doing a lot of babysitting so my husband and I can still enjoy ourselves, and with four babies you’re going to have your hands full even with Regulus’ help.”

Shit. He hadn’t thought of the potential consequences for himself. Or about the risk of her having multiples.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“No it bloody well won’t. Or I won’t use a celibacy curse, I’ll just go straight to castration, you bastard.”

He nods jerkily. He has no doubt that she means it. She gives him one last glare before smiling.

“I’m going to be a mum!”

She pulls him into a hug and he shakes his head at her antics. His eyes widen when he realizes it’s only going to get worse when the hormones kick in. Fuck.

~~~~~~

Time passes and he and Regulus begin spending more and more time together. He floats the idea of their moving in together and Regulus stills.

“My parents...now that my brother can no longer continue the Black name...if they find out about us I don’t know what they’ll do. I’m sorry, but, I can’t.”

He nods understandingly. He had suspected his little revenge would end up being an issue, he just had never thought it would be a problem in this way. Perhaps...he begins turning over possibilities at once.

~~~~~~

It takes longer than he’d thought it would. He only manages it in the end because Lily is determined to make it happen. As obnoxious as she’s become at the moment, her hormones wreaking havoc, she’s still the best friend he could ever ask for. When they finally get it working on rats and can switch to human testing she’s thrilled. She’d be bouncing if she wasn’t so huge.

“I can’t wait to see him all swelled up with a child or two! Oh my god I should use this on Rab! He ought to be forced to endure this hellishness as well.”

“Who would impregnate him?”

She goes thoughtful. Then hums.

“Hm...I don’t know. But I’ll find someone. Some other pureblood family that can’t produce children or something. It doesn’t have to be a child we keep, we’ve already got four on the way, but I want him to suffer. A little. You know he called me fat yesterday?!”

He shoots a significant look at her stomach and she smacks his arm.

“He was talking about my arms at the time. He said they were thicker than they used to be. He’s wrong, right? Tell me he’s wrong.”

He’s not sure what the correct answer is, he knows what it would be normally, but with the hormones...if he says no she might just decide that he’s saying they’ve always been fat. He’s saved by the arrival of a customer. He breathes a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~

He tells Regulus the good news. The man wants to use it at once but he forbids it. Regulus tries to argue but he cuts him off.

“No, absolutely not. I love you too much to risk it. Not until I am _sure_ it is safe.”

Regulus smiles and pulls him into a heated kiss.

“I love you too. I suppose I can at least tell my parents about it and then we can move in together. No more sneaking around.”

“You are sure this will be enough to satisfy them? I am only a halfblood.”

“They wouldn’t accept my not producing an heir, and they wouldn’t accept a muggle, but you should be fine. If not...well you can always have Lucius sic the Dark Lord on them.”

He laughs. He can at that.

~~~~~~

Lily gives birth to her brood, she hexes him when he calls it that in front of her, three boys and a girl. She takes one look at her children and declares that he still isn’t forgiven, but maybe after he babysits a couple of times...

“You sure you trust me to do an adequate job?”

Her gaze softens and she gives him a look almost as fond as the one she graces her new babes with.

“I do.”

He nods stiffly. Perhaps he will be watching them after all. But only with Regulus’ help. Four babes. Madness.

~~~~~~

They marry.

It’s wonderful and awful and he rather wishes they had decided to keep their relationship secret, but also he’s going to spend his life with the beautiful man beside him and he finds himself swallowing around a lump in his throat. He couldn’t be more happy.

~~~~~~

Time passes and he becomes, according to both Lily and Lucius, Uncle Sev. He cannot believe he’s now a godfather to five children. Five. Why the hell did he agree to this? He sits in the Malfoy’s garden watching four of the five play a game. The smallest of Lily’s sons sitting on his lap. Harrison has always preferred to spend time with him rather than run around like a little hooligan. He’s his favorite, not that he would say that aloud.

Regulus sits beside him, leans into his side, and whispers.

“When are you going to put a baby in me?”

The mere thought of it makes his mouth go dry and he glares at the man. He does not need to be getting an erection right now. Regulus smiles.

“Soon then?”

“Mm, I simply wanted to ensure it was safe. Now that the first test subjects have delivered safely I see no reason for further delay.”

“Good. I was thinking...”

The man leans even closer and breathes in his ear.

“Why don’t we use it on my brother and his friends? He’s been being even more cruel than usual to Kreacher since he moved back into our parent’s house and I want to see him suffer. We can get him pregnant with multiples...”

The idea has some merit but.

“That would mean our children wouldn’t inherit.”

Regulus laughs.

“Not if we used his body without allowing the child to be his. I assume the potion would have to be modified but...”

“I could easily do so, yes. I love the idea. You are brilliant as always.”

“Coming from you that means something, love.”

He pulls the man into a quick kiss, before pulling out his notebook and getting started at once. Regulus leans down and tells Harrison in a stage whisper.

“I shouldn’t have said anything till later, now he’s going to ignore us all day.”

Harrison giggles and Severus shoots them both a quick glare, before going back to his notes. Regulus laughs and scoops up the boy to go in search of a snack apparently. He ignores them.

~~~~~~

That night he puts aside his notes and focuses entirely on his husband. He drags him into a bath and scrubs him clean, then leads him to bed and worships his body. Sucking on his nipples and telling him how much he’s going to love it when they’re full of milk. He strokes across his flat stomach, picturing it round with child. Fuck. He can’t believe they’re actually doing this. He summons a vial of the potion and hands it to him, watches him knock it back without hesitation, then pulls him into a kiss. He pours everything he’s feeling into it. By the time he pulls back they’re both panting. Regulus smirks and says.

“I love you so fucking much but if you don’t get started I don’t know what I’ll do.”

He pinches one of his husband’s nipples as a warning, but does start stretching him. He tries to take his time, but they’re both too eager to get started. He pulls his fingers free slightly too soon, at Regulus’ insistence, and lines up his cock. He’s harder than he’s ever been before. He thrusts in slowly but inexorably in one long smooth slide, Regulus releases a contented hum and pulls him into a kiss. He bottoms out and begins thrusting at once. Regulus clenches around him, almost pushing him over the edge already. He gives him a warning look but doesn’t actually tell him to stop, so of course he doesn’t. He begins speeding his thrusts gradually and is soon slamming into him, being careful not to hit his prostate on every thrust. Still it doesn’t take long before he drives the man over the edge, Regulus groaning throatily and clenching impossibly tight around him. That’s all it takes to push him over the edge as well, he fills the man with his fertile seed, the knowledge that he just knocked the man up keeping his cock from softening. So he simply turns them on their sides without removing his cock from the glorious heat of his husband. He casts a diagnostic spell wandlessly and it confirms.

“Pregnant.”

Regulus sounds almost breathless with happiness, and looks like he might cry. He takes his face in his hands and pulls him into a gentle kiss, when he pulls away Regulus smiles softly at him. Then announces.

“I took a fertility potion.”

Fuck.

No.

Regulus smirks, then laughs.

“Just joking. God. I’m going to make you watch this memory later in a pensieve. The look on your face...”

He smacks the man’s arse, then pulls him into another kiss to shut him up. He kisses him for a long time. But when he pulls back Regulus laughs again.

~~~~~~

It takes a few weeks, even with Lily helping, but they finally manage to modify the potion. The gleam in her eye when she finds out what it’s for is a little worrying, but he trusts her, mostly, so he ignores it.

He decides they could use a bit of help for this plan, not to mention sperm donors, so he approaches the Dark Lord and offers the man the opportunity. He seems delighted by the idea, he only changes a single detail.

“They are all of good stock and should make decent broodmares, although the wolf will be given over to Greyback’s clan for their use. As much as I trust your potion to ensure the offspring are born untainted, others will have their doubts.”

He assures the man that that plan is better even than his own plan had been. He has no doubt the wolf will hate that idea. Lily clears her throat beside him and he tenses, he has a feeling she’s about to say something that will piss the man off.

“They need to ensure their children are halfbloods, with all due respect.”

The man surprises him by looking thoughtful.

“And why do you say that?”

Lily begins outlining research she’d done in her spare time. His eyes widen. She never once mentioned...no actually she had, back when they were in school. She talked about researching blood purity but she hadn’t mentioned it since then. He hadn’t realized she had actually done so. He listens, fascinated, as she outlines the various discoveries she’s made.

“Too diluted is bad, but too ‘pure’ is worse. Let them continue interbreeding and you’ll end up turning the entirety of magical Britain into squibs. Not that there’s anything wrong with squibs and the magic _will_ come back into those lines in a few generations, but if you want us to be magically strong we need halfbloods. We can track down squibs for them to use if you prefer, but muggles would also work, perhaps even better. We need fresh blood.”

They wait with bated breath to see if the man was merely humoring her.

“I agree.”

Shit. He can breathe again. Regulus squeezes his hand reassuringly and he gives the man a small smile in return. He had been half convinced they wouldn’t survive the day. He rubs his free hand down his husband’s flat stomach.

“You are expecting as well?”

They nod. The man gives his husband a stern look.

“You should have informed me. You won’t be going on another raid until the child is weened. _Why_ did you not inform me?”

He wouldn’t mind an answer to that as well. He’d thought he _had_ done so. Regulus looks a bit guilty.

“I only went on two raids since then, and both times I hung back and let others take the lead. I just, I was worried if I said something too soon something would happen and then everyone would know that I had miscarried and it would just make that so much worse. I know I should’ve said something anyway, I apologize.”

He pulls his husband into a tight hug. Whispers in his ear.

“You don’t have to apologize. But I wish you had told me you were worrying about that. Why were you worried about that? None of the test subjects miscarried.”

“My mother lost one early on in their marriage. It’s the one subject that makes her seem like less of a monster. She suffered so much...”

He sounds like he might cry, he pulls him even closer reflexively.

“Shh, that won’t happen to you. I won’t allow it. You’re going to have a healthy baby.”

Regulus nods, he feels the movement more than sees it, with the man’s face buried against his shoulder. He pulls his head up and kisses him as sweetly as he can. They’re interrupted after a long moment by a heartfelt sigh and the Dark Lord announcing.

“Well that was _touching_. Now if you could take your emotions and leave...”

Regulus laughs beside him and they do just that. Lily coming up beside Regulus and taking his other hand. She leans into his husband’s side and he just hears her whisper.

“You’re going to be such a great dad.”

He hums in agreement. He knows just how true that is.

~~~~~~

It takes a few days to iron out the details, but soon a plan is in place and all the necessary supplies have been acquired. Except for their victims. The Dark Lord graciously offered that privilege to him.

He waits outside the townhouse for victim number one. Regulus wanted to be here for this one but he refuses to allow him to risk himself in any way. He grips his wand tighter when the front door opens. The old elf having perfectly executed his part, since the mutt is standing in the door way. He hits him with a silent confundus, leads him to a nearby alley, then grabs him and disapparates. He’s going to need to wash his hand thoroughly later.

They land in the dungeons beneath the manor, the mutt’s new home. He guides the bastard into the cell he’s going to call home, for the rest of his life, closes the door, then drops the charm. Black throws himself at the door, snarling like the dog he is, and he smirks broadly in reply. He doesn’t wait around to see what the mutt has to say. He has other places to be and other arseholes to collect.

He heads for the wolf next. Apparating to the small hut the beast lives in. He knocks on the door and waits. It takes a while for the wolf to answer. He snaps out a spell just as the door is opening. The wolf doesn’t have a chance to defend himself. He collects him as well and leaves him in his temporary cell.

He fetches the rat next. It goes even more quickly and easily than the wolf did. The idiot is drunk out of his mind. At ten in the morning. He throws him in a cell beside his friends, ignoring the ranting mutt, and heads for the last. The one he hates the most out of all of them.

He apparates to the bastard’s home. He’s a bit disgusted by how modest it is. The bastard is more arrogant than Lucius and his home isn’t even a fourth the size of the manor. Not that that would be an excuse, but, it would be slightly more understandable. He shakes off the thought, it doesn’t matter how or why he’s an arsehole, only that he is. He begins probing the wards for weaknesses but finds none. Good thing they have a back-up plan. He just hopes the old elf hasn’t changed his mind about helping with this part of the plan.

“Kreacher.”

Kreacher gives him his usual look of thinly veiled disgust and he snorts. If Regulus didn’t consider him a friend...

“Please fetch James Potter for me.”

Kreacher doesn’t even bother to acknowledge him before popping away, but he does pop back a moment later with the bastard in tow, so he supposes that was a yes. He thanks him and Kreacher pops away again. He grabs the bastard before he can flee back across the ward line, and apparates.

~~~~~~

He does not take _him_ to the dungeons. This time he’s decided he can take his punishment first. He silences the arsehole with a spell when he begins spitting invective, then drags him to the room where the Dark Lord is waiting. Along with a group of his men, and Lily apparently, who is shouting at them. He can hear her from down the hall.

“No! Absolutely not. That is not what we agreed on and it won’t be happening.”

He gives her an inquiring look when he enters the room. He strips the bastard with a spell and secures him to the waiting chair, while she launches into a tirade about filthy rapists and what she’s going to do to them if they follow through on their new plan. He’s just opening his mouth to respond when the Dark Lord hisses quietly.

“You dare lecture _me_?”

He cuts in quickly before Lily can dig herself deeper, he tries to be both firm and respectful.

“Our original plan did not call for their being touched against their will. If any of your men wish to try their hand at seducing them, that won’t be a problem, but raping the babies into them is unnecessary and sets a disturbing precedent. You don’t tolerate their raping others why should these four be the exception?”

The man huffs but finally agrees. He shoots a glare toward Lucius and Severus wants to strangle the man a little. He gives him a disappointed look. He’s tempted to sic Lily on the man, but he doubts Lucius would survive it.

Seven of the men step forward since they’re the ones who will be knocking the bastard up. He forces the potion down the bastard’s throat and they wait for it to do it’s job. Once he’s sure the man’s body is ready he carefully intones the spell which will remove an egg from each of the women, some muggle, some squibs, then place it in the bastard. Then he uses another spell to fill the man with the men’s semen and ensure he only gets pregnant once from each. The bastard looks furious. He crouches down to look him in the eye and tells him.

“This is your life from now on. You will never escape and every day you spend here you will be pregnant with multiple babes.”

The man is so angry he’s shaking, his magic pouring off him in waves. He smirks.

“Oh yes. Almost forgot.”

He summons the man’s new collar and places it around his neck, locking his magic inside him and ensuring he’ll never cast another spell. The man begins crying and it arouses him beyond reason. Damn. He’s going to need to pull out his pensieve and watch the memory of when he took the bastard’s cock again. Later.

He pulls the bastard up and drags him down to the dungeon. He fetches the wolf next.

They repeat the process with the wolf, only all the men providing sperm for him are werewolves. He cries from the beginning, he knows exactly what they’re doing. He doesn’t rage at them so they don’t bother silencing him and listening to the wolf’s sobs has him harder than ever.

He collects the rat next, they have to force a potion down him to sober him up before they can begin. He’s too busy bitching about that to realize what they’re about to do, or are doing, it isn’t until he snaps the collar around his throat that the rat seems to realize the danger. And by then it’s much too late. He smirks down at the rat’s panicking face. Then hauls him down to the dungeons.

The mutt begins screaming obscenities at him the moment he gets within sight this time. Potter couldn’t warn him what was coming, still silenced as he is, so it wasn’t until he brought the wolf down that the mutt had any warning of what to expect. He’s enraged, ranting about all the things he’s going to do to him. It’s rather amusing. He shoves the rat back into his cell, then opens the door of the mutt’s.He snaps out a spell before the bastard can do anything about it, then floats the immobilized idiot upstairs. He secures him in the chair and impregnates him with his first batch of babes. Then secures a collar around his neck. He watches as the horror of his situation begins to sink in, then he cancels the spell.

“You sick fuck! What did you do?!”

As if the man doesn’t know, even he isn’t _that_ stupid. But if he wants it to be elucidated...

“Impregnated you. Seven times over. Locked away your magic. Nullified you. How’s that been by the way? Living a productive life without all that obsessing over sex? I think I’ll stick with the sex personally, but do you prefer it this way?”

He seems to have finally shocked the mutt into silence. Regulus comes up beside him and leans into his side. He declares.

“Beautiful. He’s just as he always should’ve been, except...”

“Hm?”

“We shouldn’t confine him to the dungeons. We should make him work like a house elf. Force him to punish himself when he disobeys. Treat him as badly as he’s treated Kreacher all these years.”

He laughs at the look on the mutt’s face. Shock, disbelief, and horror.

“Mm, that can certainly be arranged. As I keep saying you are brilliant, my love.”

Regulus pulls him into a kiss and he forgets about everything else for an endless moment. They’re brought back to the present by the mutt recovering enough to start cursing. He quickly silences him with a spell and goes back to kissing his husband.

~~~~~~

He wakes in the night to their daughter crying, yet again. He struggles to sit up. This is the third feed tonight and he’s exhausted. But he knows his husband is even more exhausted than he is, so he gets up. He collects her from the bassinet beside the bed, pressing Regulus back down in bed with his free hand when he tries to rise.

“Sleep, love. I’ve got her.”

He summons a bottle and uses a quick charm to begin filling it from the source, Regulus releasing a quiet, pleasure-filled groan at the sensation. Then he begins feeding their daughter. Still nameless. After almost a week it’s getting a little ridiculous. But it is an important decision so it will have to wait a little longer. They can’t be making it while so very sleep deprived. He finishes feeding her, makes sure she doesn’t have any air in her stomach, then lays her back down, the girl already more asleep than awake. He breathes a sigh of relief at how smoothly that went, then climbs into bed beside his husband, who pulls him in until they’re closer than close. He mumbles into his chest.

“Love you.”

Severus smiles and whispers the same back. He’s been thinking a lot about a particular phrase the past few days. The best revenge is living well. He thought torturing the bastards who’d tormented him would make him happy, and he did enjoy it, but it’s nothing on this. Just a quiet night in bed with his husband. This, this is a much better revenge. He kisses the top of Regulus’ head and drifts back off to sleep.

~~~~~~

She’s almost three weeks old by the time they decide on a name. He wakes up to Regulus feeding her. He smiles at the sight, Regulus smiles back, then moves her from one nipple to the other.

“I was looking at old star charts again before she woke. What about Ankaa Eileen Black?”

“Ankaa means phoenix correct?”

Regulus nods.

Hm. He stares at their beautiful, perfect, daughter for a moment. Then nods sharply. It suits her perfectly. Regulus beams.

“See we’re going to be good parents.”

He doesn’t argue, he knows Regulus at least will be an amazing father, but he has his doubts about himself. Regulus cups his cheek and gives him a stern look.

“Both of us, you idiot. She wouldn’t even exist if it weren’t for you and your genius. We’re going to be good parents. Not perfect, but good.”

He nods slowly.

“Better than our own parents at least.”

Regulus laughs delightedly.

“Not sure we could be worse if we tried.”

He can’t argue with that.

~~~~~~

The next day he smugly informs Lily of their decision, she had been convinced it would take them far longer to pick a name. She curses viciously when she hears. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“I had ten galleons on Carina.”

He snorts at the idea.

“It means keel. You seriously thought I would name my daughter keel?”

She purses her lips before arguing.

“It sounds nice. Rab bet on Vega, which sounds terrible and means ‘ _the swooping eagle_ ’ so at least mine sounded nice. The others all had terrible ideas as well, Crabbe suggested you’d name her after Walburga, the idiot. I can’t remember who bet on Ankaa.”

He’s starting to regret introducing her to the death eaters. He’s not sure which of them is the bad influence, but he has no doubt someone is.

~~~~~~

A few months later he finds himself in the middle of a vicious argument with his husband. The both of them angry and too busy trying to argue their side to listen to the other. He knows he should probably walk away and come back when he’s less furious, but he’s not sure his fury _would_ lessen.

“You would volunteer for a suicide mission?”

“It isn’t a suicide mission. Or do you think so little of my abilities?”

He may just strangle the man and save the order the trouble. He asks as calmly as he can manage.

“Why are you so determined to risk your life in this manner?”

Regulus however doesn’t even try to respond calmly. He’s glad Ankaa is behind a silencing charm at the moment.

“That bastard never protected you! He never protected any of us Slytherins. He may as well be a child abuser. I want to see him suffer and die.”

“And he will but _you_ do not need to be there for it.”

“So you get to have your revenge but _I_ don’t?”

He pulls the infuriating man into his arms, relieved when Regulus allows it.

“I won’t lie and say I did not enjoy my revenge but I have felt more happiness from a single evening spent with you.”

Regulus tightens his arms around him and admits.

“I know what you mean, but...I want the man dead. How could we ever send our daughter to Hogwarts while the bastard lives?”

“We both know the man will die, with or without your help. But if you go on this mission there is no guarantee you will return to me, to _us_ , besides which our lord does not want you in the field just yet. When he found out you disobeyed him...”

Regulus grumbles under his breath but finally agrees.

“Then I won’t go. But you owe me.”

“Mm, and what would you have in return for listening to reason?”

Regulus smacks his arm playfully then gives him a mischievous look.

“Twins. Not yet, but soon.”

He groans. He has a feeling this is Lily’s doing. He pulls his husband into a kiss.

“Perhaps.”

~~~~~~

A week later they‘re sitting in the manor’s gardens waiting anxiously for news, surrounded by Lily’s brood.

There’s a pop of apparition and Lily appears, covered in blood and wearing a vicious smile.

“He’s dead. Most of the order too. A few of the arseholes surrendered though so you’ll soon have some new guests in your dungeons, Lucius.”

Lucius looks thrilled at the news and orders a house elf to send up some drinks. Severus smirks at the way he phrased it since this means...the mutt walks out of the manor carrying a tray, looking equal parts furious and despairing. He glances down at the mutt’s stomach, just beginning to grow round again with the second batch growing inside him. He can’t deny he enjoys the sight of the bastard’s despair but...he wraps his arms around his husband and kisses the side of his neck, not nearly as much as he enjoys his own growing contentment. Regulus leans back into his arms and adjusts the way he’s holding Ankaa, their daughter sleeping on through all the excitement. Which is probably for the best, he gives Lily a look, nudging her to clean off the blood with a cleansing charm. She laughs and does so. He whispers in his husband’s ear.

“Love you.”

Regulus turns his head and gives him a soft look.

“And I you. Although if you were to fill me full of twins...”

He shuts the man up with a kiss.


End file.
